A Nostalgic Wonderland
by SugaRVisioN
Summary: That unusual creature, a crossover of a man and a rabbit seems very nostalgic. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's his golden eyes, his rabbit ears, or even his persona. He sparks my interest, and now I will follow him. Down, down, the rabbit hole. GilOz
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Alice in Wonderland. I'm not doing this for business but for entertainment purposes only. **

_Bzzz…. Bzzzz… _The bees are scattering everywhere, hungrily stopping from one daisy to another. Butterflies quietly fluttered their wings on a green grass field near a clear, calm meadow. All of this in a clear, sunny day. Leaning against the tree trunk, is Uncle Oscar reading one of the dullest books in the history of dull and boring books.

"... Edward, the Earl to Authumbria, declared for him and …" Oscar was interrupted by a dangling shoe in front of his face. "Oz!" Oscar said sternly, removing the foot that belonged to none other than Oz Bezarius. "Hmm? I'm sorry Uncle…" Oz is focusing more on playing with his cat than the book, "How can I pay attention to a book… nonetheless a world, to one with no knights and dragons?" Oscar sighed and smiled, "Boy Oz, you can read your Holy Knight later. But now, your world must pay attention to your history lesson." "Hmph, in my world. All there is are creatures and adventures… And they actually have pictures." Oz leaned against the tree and sat still on the thick branch. "Your world sounds nostalgic, now, where were we…"

As Oscar continues reading the lesson, Oz simply ignored and thought about his world. "Nostalgic!" Oz quickly stood up. "That's right, Dinah!" He picked up his grey cat and held her up in front of his face. "If I have a world of my own, everything would be nostalgic!" Oz made a thoughtful face. "A world where everyone and everything resembles my family, my things, and my thoughts!" Dinah didn't quite understand, hence she is a cat. But she didn't mind, as long as Oz is happy. Oz bent down to look at his sleeping Uncle, having the book wide open covering his face. Oz laughed, "I knew Uncle couldn't stand reading such boring books." He jumped down the tree, carrying Dinah, and went walking down the grass field.

Once they were near the meadow, Oz laid down and watched the sky. "Nostalgic… I wonder how that feels like?" Dinah was about to watch the sky too, but then she spotted a young looking man with wavy black locks, golden eyes, and a long black coat running. Dinah tries to get Oz's attention by scratching his arm. "What Dinah? It's just a guy who's running.." When Oz finally looked up, he saw the man, but very clearly now. The handsome guy has bunny ears and a tail, and is carrying a pocket watch. He lost his words once he saw how stunning this guy looks, and how unusual he is. _Nostalgic…_

"Shit! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" His face full of worry, like a lost child. "I wonder what he's late for?" Oz stood up, and his face is full of wonder. "Maybe he's late for… an adventure!" Even Oz knew that sentence didn't make sense, so he wants to find out for himself. "Hey, Sir!" Oz started to go after the man. "I'm late for a very important day!" The man turned around. "Sorry, no time for greetings." He looked at Oz, and formed a light blush on his face. "What…" He then shifted his gaze at Dinah, and then his face was filled with fear… "C-C-C-CAT!" The man started to run away again.

"_He must dislike cats…"_ Oz thought to himself. "Wait! Where are you going?" Oz followed him. "No, no, no, no! I'm late! I'm very late! I'm sorry!" The man jumped inside a hole. When Oz reached the hole, he looked inside it, and it led to an underground cave. "This does look like a place to start an adventure." He turned to Dinah, "Well, shall we go in?"


	2. Who're you calling Papa?

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Pandora Hearts or Alice in Wonderland. I do not do this for business but for entertainment purposes only.**

"Well, shall we go in?"

To Oz, his curiosity spoke of the burrow a "gateway to adventure". But doesn't curiosity lead to a cat being dead? But Oz was no cat; he'll definitely go in.

"Fine Dinah, you can stay here if you're that worried." Oz crouched down and entered the small burrow. The opening was much more smaller then what it is inside, giving him more room.

_It's getting darker in here… _Oz thought while crawling deeper into the hole. He wondered why he followed that rabbit man in the first place. It was definitely out of curiosity, but there was something else. Was it the thought of an adventure, or just a thought? Oz could see no more light, and all he can see in his head was that man when…

"SHIT!" Before Oz knew it, he fell through a crackling ground into darkness. He closed his eyes waiting for bone cracking sounds until he felt air pushing up against him. He opened his eyes to see that he is floating, and alive. _Phew… _Oz wiped off his sweat before he landed upside down on a cold, checkered floor. "What the…" He couldn't believe what just happened, maybe it's starting to become an adventure. His eyes wander around until it stopped right at a black moving smudge. In a second he knew who that is. "Wait!" Oz tumbled back up and started to run toward the tall figure. "Please, wait! Where are you going?" Oz ran inside into a hall, and saw nothing, until he heard a door creak. He followed the sound and ran to the door where he heard the creak from. The door was as small as the burrow, but he managed to squeeze in.

"Crap, I'm in so much trouble…." Oz heard that familiar voice, and when he finally went through the door, it was just him and the rabbit man, in an empty room. Oz just stared at him in wonder, he was much closer to him, able to see his wondrous features. The man took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. "You smoke?" He finally knew he wasn't alone, and turned to look at the younger blonde. At this, his face was slightly tinted with pink. "You… You're not supposed to be here." "Huh, why not?" "It's dangerous here… You need to leave." The man sounded really concerned, as if telling a bird to leave his cage. "But why-"

"_Oh, who is this, Raven?"_ "Just a kid." "Hey." _"What is he doing in a place like this?" _"I don't know, and I don't care for what reason, he needs to leave." "But-" Before Oz could finish, he got cut off again. _"Perhaps out of curiosity?"_ "Yes…" Oz answered.

"What kind of a reason is that?" "It's because of you…"

A blush crept up to Raven's face, but deeper this time, "W-what?" "Just kidding!" Oz teased, although it was half true. "I was just wondering if this person was going to go on an adventure or something." _"Adventure? Pfft, kid, are you really fifteen?" _"Who are you? And how do you know how old I am?"

"_I am your conscious, that's what." _"…." _"Well, I better be going. Goodbye Raven. Goodbye Oz." _"… He's lying." Oz managed to huff out in disappointment. "He's a teaser." Raven tossed his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his heel. "You should've gotten out when I told you, now you can't go out." "Oh, sorry…" Oz heard the serious tone in his voice. "But, I'll help you get through the other side, you can get out of there." Oz brightened up by this, "Really?" Raven sighed, "But you should know how much trouble you're getting in to, this is not a wonderland." "It's okay!" Oz grabbed onto Raven's arm. "With Papa, I'll be safe!" Raven's face formed a look of annoyance and disgust, "Who're you calling Papa?"

And this is only the beginning of the story.


End file.
